


Aerelyth Chapter One

by Booteysaur



Category: Elf - Fandom, Human - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Mystery - Fandom, elfhuman, shippingisreal
Genre: Elf, Humans, I suck at writing, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booteysaur/pseuds/Booteysaur





	1. Chapter 1

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sound of bird's chirping, made a young girl that laid on the branch of one of the jungle trees to wake up. It was found in the forest called Aerelyth. A forest full of elfs and then there was Shinurai, an unique specie. Daughter of an elf and a human. The girl's light brown hair fell on her shoulders as she opened her purple eyes. Blinking a couple of times to fix her vision, Shinurai turned around to wrap her hands around the tree and then jump from the tree to a vinyl, hopping from tree to another. Now she was standing on a high jungle tree, staring at the view.  
"Shinurai!" A familiar female voice was heard; This was Akula. Or someone that really sounded so much like her; But she was so unique and her voice that it was pretty easily to recognize her appearence and vocals everywhere. Shinurai turned her head towards the sound of Akula's sweet vocals and carefully jumped from the tree, now facing Akula.  
"Shinurai, there you are. You got me quite scared. Me and Inurir were looking for you. We couldn't find you.." Akula said as she took a step closer towards Shinurai and reached her hand to stroke through the soft light brown hair of Shinurai. It was soft like cashmir.  
"I'm sorry, but you found me now. Is everything alright?" The girl followed her friend's movements, her purple eyes widened as Akula stroked her hair.  
"Well, depends on what you mean by alright. The Clan found a wolf.. Wounded and agressive. Thiadir tried to calm him down, but it doesn't really work.." Thiadir was an animal master and if there was someone that could calm and take care of animals, that was him.  
"A wolf? Wounded? I'm sure he's agressive just because he's wounded and scared that we can be a threat. Why are you telling me, though?" The girl asked confused as she lowered her cranium to slide off a leather backpack that had her bow and arrows in it. Shinurai searched in her bag if there was any food or herbs that she could offer to the wolf.  
"We thought that maybe you could help.. You must try before this wolf tries to rip someone's head off." Akula chuckled and looked at Shinurai. "What are you searching for?"  
"Herbs and food. But unfortunately, I have none that I could offer this wolf." She spoke as she shook her head to get her light brown hair off her face and then looked back at Akula. "Lead the way. The more time we loose, the worse it can get." Shinurai said as she put her backpack on again and waited for Akula to lead the way.  
Akula started running towards the direction of the Aerelyth's Clan territory, Shinurai following quickly after her. The clan was full with elfs and two elders that were the leaders of the Clan. Running even faster, the two girls finally arrived.  
"I brought her!" Akula shouted as the elfs that surrounded the wolf and the two elders that sat on a log, turned their heards towards Shinurai. The girl dropped the backpack on the ground making sure that she was unarmed. She didn't want to frighten the wolf even more. She gestured with her hands for the others to take a step back and when they did, they revealed the beautiful figure of a brown wolf with grey shades laying on the grass terrain, growling low. So beautiful. Shaking her head, for a moment Shinurai concentrated and lowered herself to a crouching position. The wolf was quite big even when it was laying down. He, or she, was eyeing Shinurai carefully with caution.  
"Sssh. It will be alright. You can trust me with that." Shinurai said as she took another step closer, but the wolf only got to growl even louder when she got closer. Then she took step backwards and the wolf stopped growling. "Huh?" She muttered, scanning the wolf's body with her purple eyes. It seemed like it had a wound on it's neck which made the wolf to pant. It sure hurt. Thiadir stood near just incase he had to help Shinurai.  
The girl looked at Thiadir and pointed with her finger towards the water source and he understood what she meant. He took a bucket and filled it up with water, carrying it to Shinurai. She nodded as a thanks and grabbed the bucket, taking a step closer to the wolf. Now two or three steps distance from the majestic creature, the girl put the bucket down and dipped her both hands in it, washing her face to show the wolf that this was water and it wasn't anything that could harm him or her. Then she left the bucket where it was and took a few steps backwards.  
The wolf eyed Shinurai, tilting his head as he saw her washing her face. Heavily breathing, the male got up on his fours, now looking even taller than he looked when he was laying down. Seeing that the girl backed off, he limped towards the water and lapped up the water source carefully, still eyeing Shinurai and the rest of the elfs near her.  
The girl hummed a low melody and took a step closer while the wolf was drinking from the water. It was a relaxing melody that her mother used to sing to her when she was a baby. The wolf though stopped drinking water when she came closer, water drops dripping from his maw and a low growl emitted from his throat.  
"Shinurai be careful!" Akula said.She crossed her hands, sigh escaping her mouth. Inurir carefully touched Akula's shoulder to comfort her and gave her a smile.  
"It's alright. You know Shinurai, she knows what she is doing." Inurir spoke as he then looked back at Shinurai that obviously tried to calm the wolf down so Thiadir could heal his wounds.  
Shinurai didn't hesitate. She took another step forwards and sat on the grass terrain, her purple eyes were locked on his yellow ones that showed dominance and not a single bit of fear. Though seeing that she sat on the ground, the male lowered his cranium again to drink some of the water, but his eyes were focused on her and her only.  
By the looks of it, the wolf was a male and Shinurai already started making up some names for him in her mind while he was drinking water. Hunter? She liked this name. Though for her it seemed like seconds when the wolf already drank all of the water that was in the bucket. He took a step closer. Shinurai felt his heavy breathing and noticed the way he walked. He was limping which meant that either a paw was broken or it just had some painful wounds.  
Akula shivered when she saw the big wolf walk closer towards Shinurai, almost closing her blue eyes. Her blonde hair fell over her eyes as she hid her face in Inurir's chest. She couldn't watch, what if something happened? Another shiver ran through her spine when she felt Inurir, stroking her back in a comforting manner.  
The wolf sniffed the woman's neck which made Shinurai to giggle. Though, she didn't touch him just yet, knowing that it may cause some agressive reactions from the male. This time the wolf nudged her neck and whinned like a little puppy wanting attention from it's mother. Shinurai smiled softly and looked in the male's eyes, reaching her hand towards him as if she asked if she could touch him. The wolf nudged his nose in her hand and the girl stroked his maw softly.  
"See? That's good.." The girl said, her purple eyes widened when she saw the tall wolf lowering himself to lay on the ground and lay his head on the girl's lap. Everyone gasped with confusion and Akula opened her eyes to see what was going on. Why was everyone reacting like this?  
"I told you not to worry." Inurir laughed as he tapped the blonde's girl shoulder to encourage to look.  
Shinurai petted the wolf's forehead carefully as she saw that there was no wound and it wouldn't cause any pain to him. Thiadir came closer and handed a herb to Shinurai.  
"Put them on his left front paw and on his neck. You need to rub it carefully. It will sting, so you better take a step back. You don't know how this beast can react." He instructed Shinurai, waiting for the elf human mix to take the herbs in her nicely shaped arms.  
The girl nodded her head and grabbed the herbs. Lowering her head to examine the beast's neck wound, she kissed his nose before putting one half of the herb on his neck, rubbing it carefully. The wolf opened his eyes and took heavy breathes, but relaxed as it actually eased his pain step by step. Now Shinurai was applying the herb on his left front paw carefully.  
One of the elders, Gurdir was walking forwards Shinurai and the tamed beast that relaxed in the beautiful's elf human lap.  
"You did it. Take care of this beast. Your connection will be strong. Āpaṇa prāṇī pratyakṣāta tyānē tasē." The man said, coughing after those words. Shinurai looked at him with worry, but he nodded at her as if saying that he was alright. Now the Elder lowered himself to whisper in the woman's ear, the wolf growled slightly.  
"Don't tell your story to others, if humans find out who you really are.. They will kill you. You're one of your kind, Shinurai. Don't forget this.. Pasu will help you through everything."  
Pasu? Shinurai looked at Gurdir with confusion.  
"Excuse me, Gurdir the Elder.. But Pasu?"  
"Yes." The elder coughed, pointing at the wolf with the long stick that helped him walk. And then he walked back to his sister, the second Elder.  
Akula and Inurir walked slowly towards Shinurai and sat near her and the wolf.  
"Are you sure you can trust this wolf?" Inurir asked as he looked at the sleeping beast.  
"If Gurdir the Elder can.. Why can't I?" Shinurai sighed as she looked at Gurdir.  
"B-But Shin.. What did Gurdir whisper to you?" Akula asked with her soft vocals, a tip of her blonde hair falling over her eyes.  
"He told me to not reveal my story to humans. That they would kill me.."  
"Kill you?" Inurir frowned with worry and Akula poked his shoulder.  
"Who worries now?" She chuckled.  
"She said that.. Pasu.. will be with me and that our connection will be strong. And obviously he decided to name the wolf Pasu. Does it have a meaning?" Shinu asked, looking at Akula and Inurir.  
Akula nodded her head, looking at the brown wolf with grey shades. "Pasu means Beast."  
Beast, eh? He didn't look as scary when he slept. Inurir got up and poked his sister Akula.  
"We better go to sleep.. You too, Shinurai. Pasu can't be the only one that rests."  
Shinurai nodded her head as she watched Akula and Inurir walking off to their tree. She slightly patted the wolf to move his head on the grass terrain and Shinurai laid on the ground, her hand was infront of the beast's maw, soon feeling his lick. A soft chuckle escaped the girl's beautiful lips as she patted his forehead and closed her purple eyes. Soon, the wolf scooted closer, falling asleep once again...


	2. Aerelyth Chapter Two - "And that's only the beginning."

The sun rays tickled Shinurai's face as if telling her to wake up. For the first time, the morning in Aerelyth was so calm and quiet. It only looked strange. As if she didn't wake up in Aerelyth. The elf human girl opened her purple eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times to fix her vision.  
"Pasu.." She muttered sleepy when she searched the area with her sleepy eyes, trying to find the wolf. Was she dreaming? Was it all a dream? Still looking around confused, Shinurai saw Akula on her tree, soon jumping from it, landing on her two feet perfectly. Then she walked gracefully towards Shinurai and spoke.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Akula chuckled as she offered her a hand to get up.  
"Good morning, Akula. Pasu? Where is he?" Shinurai muttered low as she grabbed her hand and got up, using her hands to get the dirt off her clothes.  
"Oh, yeah. Inurir won.." Akula laughed.  
"Won what?" Shinurai asked confused as she grabbed her backpack and put it on, shaking her head to get her light brown hair off her face.  
"That the second sentence when you wake up and see that Pasu isn't next to you- That you will ask." Akula said as she touched her hair again and giggled.  
"Oh! And.. Akula, you can stop touching my hair." Shinurai winked playfully at her and then put her hand on her shoulder. "Lead me to Pasu. Where is he?"  
"But it's so soft.." Akula muttered like a little child that wanted a candy from the candy store and didn't have it. When Shinurai spoke about Pasu again, Akula nodded her head and ran off, knowing that Shinurai was fast enough to chase after her.  
Shinurai sighed and sprinted after the blonde girl, her two feet kicking the dirt with speed. Looking back for a second, she saw that they already passed the Aerelyth Clan territory. Suddenly, Akula stopped and Shinurai bumped in her, almost falling on the ground but Inurir caught the girl, holding her wraist.  
"Careful.'' He laughed and then let her up, patting her head like a little child.  
"It's not my fault that she stopped running so suddenly!" Shinurai said, her voice shaking as she felt the heat on her cheeks.  
Inurir nodded his head with sarcasm before walking next to his sister, Akula. They were on the hill, but down there was a river and the wolf was lapping some water from it. Shinurai followed the siblings, smiling at Pasu that seemed to be doing much better. The girl noticed Pasu raising his yellow gaze and locking it on Shinurai. Oh, so he noticed her? Inurir put his hands on Shinurai's shoulder as if to urge her to go down to the wolf. The girl looked at him, then at Akula and nodded her head before sprinting down the hill. Now the river was the only thing that seperated Pasu and Shinurai. The wolf took steps back and Shinu thought that she chased him away, but she didn't. Pasu took two or three more steps back before running and jumping over the river, he wagged his tail like a little puppy and nudged Shinurai's legs. Shinurai crouched down and stroked his forehead carefully, taking a second to look at his wounds that were surprisingly healed. Pasu lowered himself to the grass terrain, his belly touched the ground and he placed his head on the girls comfortable lap. Inurir and Akula sprinted down the hill, aswell sitting near them. Then Inurir took the apples from his backpack and gave one to each of them, before looking at Pasu.  
"Don't worry, buddy. I got something for you, too. It's from Thiadir." He said as he took a piece of hare's meat and gave it to the wolf. His tail wagged as he sniffed the meat and began chewing on it. Shinurai took a bite from the apple that Inurir gave her and looked at Akula.  
"Did Gurdir say something while I was sleeping? I mean, did he tell you guys something?"  
Inurir and Akula shook their heads. When the wolf ate his meat, he nudged Shinurai's neck softly before running off, but Shinurai was calm. She knew that he was a wild creature and needed his time to run through the forest, hunt and wild stuff like that. The girl watched the majestic creature running through the forest. His behaviour was different; Around her he was an adorable puppy and around others he became a dominant beast. The three of them were done with their breakfast and Shinurai laid on the grass, putting her hands on her belly as if saying that she was full. Her elf ears flicked as she thought that she heard footsteps. And it wasn't Pasu.  
"Did you guys hear that?" The girl said as she quickly got up and scanned the area with her purple eyes.  
Inurir followed Shinurai, standing behind her. "Not really. What did you hear?"  
Akula just stared at them, not really bothering to get up, her elf ears twitched as she just listened to them.  
Shinurai took the bow from her backpack and loaded an arrow.  
"You two stay here." She said as she walked up the hill, going deeper in the Aerelyth forest. But Inurir didn't hesitate, he walked after Shinurai.  
"I thought that I told you to stay." Shinurai sighed as she flicked her ears again, her purple eyes caught a silhouette that hid from tree to another. Inurir shushed her took his sword out of his backpack before looking around aswell.  
An unknown vocals were heard. A chuckle, a laugh. But it wasn't a typical laugh. It was more with sarcasm and it had this annoying devilish tone. Shinurai looked up, seeing a silhouette on top of one of the trees. It was a man, but she couldn't see clearly, he chose the perfect spot to hide. The tree had shadows and it was unclear vision from Shinurai's and Inurir's point of view.  
"Who are you!?" Shinurai hissed as she pointed her bow with the loaded arrow at the silhouette, but of course she wouldn't shoot without a reason. Inurir kept quiet, letting the lady to talk.  
Another laugh was heard and the silhouette jumped from the tree to another, still in the shades, he wasn't seen properly and when he landed on the tree, Shinurai pointed her bow at him again.  
"I'm not going to ask again." She warned the unknown figure and looked at Inurir as if to tell him to go and check on Akula. If it wasn't his sister, Inirur wouldn't of listened, but it was about his sister and he couldn't hesitate. He sprinted towards his sister, now nowhere to be seen.  
The silhouette jumped from the tree, a couple of steps split Shinurai and this man. Now he was clearly seen. The man had long white hair and pure green eyes. He took a step closer towards her, his green eyes scanned her and a smirk appeared on his lips. The girl still had her bow pointed towards the man.  
"If you take another step closer, you're dead." Shinurai warned, her hands shaking, but she wouldn't hesitate to shoot if she had to.  
"Since when beautiful ladies like you can use so dangerous weapons?" The unknown male spoke with his deep vocals.  
The girl shook her head and sent the arrow that passed so nearby his cheek and stopped it's way when it was now in the tree behind him.  
"Oh.. That wasn't nice." He chuckled and took another step closer while Shinurai quickly added another arrow. "Not nice at all. I did nothing wrong for you to shoot at me, aye?"  
"I told you to not come closer, the next arrow will go between your legs." Shinurai said, a frown forming on her face but it faded when loud growls were heard. She smiled and chuckled softly when she saw Pasu behind the man, growling with agression.  
The man looked at the wolf and smiled, laugh escaping his mouth. "Is this your puppy?"  
"Puppy? The puppy bites." Shinurai said as she gestured for Pasu to be quiet with her hands before pointing her bow at him again.  
Pasu circled the man elf with growl emitting from his throat before standing next to Shinurai, his tail was raised in the air showing dominance.  
"What's your name, sweety?" The man asked when a tip of white hair fell on his eyes, but he shook his head to get it away.  
"My name is you will never know. Go away. You aren't from our Clan and if the others know about you, I won't be the one to put your life to an end. Plus, I should be the one to ask about your name, stranger."  
"Daenir." He said, his green eyes softened. "I'm from Casben. It's another elf clan you probably heard of."  
Casben? When she heard that, the girl shot another arrow that flew above his head and stopped again in the tree. Pasu growled louder when the girl shot the arrow and stepped a step closer.  
"You shouldn't be here. Go away." Shinurai hissed and loaded another arrow, her purple eyes showed how annoyed she was with his presence.  
"I came to warn your Clan. Casben are looking for a half human, half elf. They wanted me to find this creature and put it's life to an end. But I won't. I need to warn whoever this creature is. Let me in your clan territory." Daenir said, softening his green gaze.  
Her purple eyes widened and she lowered her hands to lower the bow. "You understand that I can't trust you, do you? If you find this.. mixture.. you will kill them. I can't trust you."  
"You can. If I wanted to be anonymous and posses any kind of threat, was I going to tell you my name?" Daenir tilted his head as he saw that Pasu sat down. "He listens to you."  
"No I can't. Get away." The girl put her bow back in her backpack and patted the wolf's forehead. "Go away and I won't tell anyone about your presence."  
"They need to know about my presence. The half human, half elf is in danger. You have to meet me with them." Daenir spoke as he took a step closer. "We're loosing time."  
Shinurai shook her head and lowered herself to look at Pasu.  
"I want you to go back to the territory as if nothing happened. I need to have a talk with this guy." She spoke softly and kissed the wolf's nose. Pasu growled at the man before nudging the girl's legs and running back to Aerelyth's territory. Shinurai got up and took a step closer.  
"Tell me more about that. Why do they want to find this girl?"  
"So it's a girl?"  
"Maybe. Just tell me." Shinurai almost hissed, her elf ears twitched.  
"They think that she posseses threat to the elfs. Casben can't accept the fact that there is someone stronger and more unique than them. Get it? That's why I need to warn.. her as you said." Daenir said as he put his right arm on her shoulder. "Please. Her life is in my hands."  
A shiver ran through her spine as the man touched her shoulder and she used her hand to remove his from her body. "I'm sure her life isn't in your hands. Alright. Let's say that I know this girl.. I will tell her and you will go?" Shinurai said, hesitating. She remembered Gurdir's words. He told her that whoever knew, they would kill her.  
"You know her? Great. I will be the one to explain her. Where is she?"  
"She.. she is in the Aerelyth camp. But I'm not letting you there."  
"You can trust me." Daenir said as he put his hand on her shoulder again and removed some of the cloth to see her shoulder, because he was aware that this human elf had a tattoo on it's shoulder. But Shinurai quickly understood his plan and kicked his legs to make him fall.  
"Don't touch me." The girl hissed and the man widened his green eyes as he fell on the ground. Why didn't she let him touch her shoulder? Was it possible for her to be the one he was looking for?  
"Come with me." Shinurai said as she started walking towards the Aerelyth camp. She had to talk with Gurdir. She needed an advice. What was she supposed to do? Daenir followed after her and they began walking towards the camp. Every time he opened his mouth to ask or say something, Shinurai hissed. She didn't want to hear him speak; Didn't want to hear his voice anymore. He caused problems.  
Now in the camp, the girl smiled at Pasu that came to greet her. Akula and Inurir came closer, looking at Daenir with confusion. Though Shinurai didn't pay attention to her friends now, she just walked towards Gurdir, Daenir following behind her. A couple of elfs started shouting at Shinurai.  
"Who is he? Why did you bring him here? Strangers aren't welcomed!"  
But she didn't care, she had to understand if that was true. Shinurai gestured for Daenir to sit on the log and then she walked closer to the Elder, lowering her figure to bow at the Great Elder.  
"I need your help, sir."  
Guardir tilted his head, nodding as he waited for the human elf to speak.  
"This man. His name is Daenir. He comes from Casben saying that he was sent to kill the human elf. Though, he said that he only wants to warn her and save her from what comes." The girl spoke, hoping that the Elder wouldn't reveal her indentity. For her luck, Gurdir sighed and looked at Daenir, pointing at him with his walking stick.  
"Come closer.." The Elder spoke, coughing. Daenir got up from the log and bowed next to Shinurai, waiting for Guardir to speak.  
"Do you really want to help the human elf? Or are you hiding a mask that we will have to remove?"  
"I will be honest. I was sent to kill her, but I won't. I came to warn her that Casben might come and look for her. That's why the best for your clan and for her is to run away somewhere where Casben Clan won't find her."  
Guardir looked at Shinurai and nodded his head before looking back at Daenir.  
"I believe you. Then your search came to an end."  
Daenir raised his head confused and looked around if the lady would step up and reveal herself, but there was nothing like that and he looked back at the Elder. Guardir just pointed with his walking stick towards Shinurai and smiled. He loved Shinurai like she was his daughter. Daenir's green eyes widened and Shinurai got up before walking off, she climbed up a tree and sat on the branch, staring at the distance. It was already starting to get dark. Akula and Inurir didn't follow their friend knowing that she needed some time. They just sat around the camp fire and talked. But soon she heard something and flicked her elf ears. Daenir sat next to the girl and spoke.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Heh. Are you really asking me? They sent you to kill me." Shinurai frowned.  
"I told you that I won't."  
"I can't trust an assassin from my rival's clan territory."  
Daenir sighed, she was right. She couldn't trust him that easily. Though his green eyes widened when he saw a tear rolling from Shinurai's beautiful purple eyes. The girl looked away, she hated when someone saw her like that. The man wrapped his hands around the girl's wraist and pulled her closer in a hug. Shinurai's eyes widened and she tried to pull away from the hug but the man didn't let her. Why anyone would want to kill her? She never hurt anyone. Daenir smiled as he saw the girl hiding her face in his muscular chest, his elf ears twitched.  
"You must be a strong woman. You don't need to cry. That's only the beginning."  
"I know. I'm sorry.." Shinurai muttered as she wiped her tears away and pushed him just to escape his hug. "And don't do that anymore."  
Daenir laughed. "Good night..?"  
"Shinurai."  
"Good night, Shinurai." He said as he tapped her shoulder and jumped from the tree, sitting next to it, closing his green eyes.  
It already got dark, everything was quiet. Pasu was sleeping next to the tree that Shinurai climbed on. As she looked around, she saw Inurir and Akula sleeping on their tree. The Elder was in his tent with his sister, probably sleeping and the rest of the elfs slept aswell. Shinurai closed her purple optics and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.  
**  
Her sleep felt only like minutes, so short. Her dreams were interrupted by a bark. That probably was Pasu. His bark was really loud and he probably wanted to wake Shinurai up. The girl opened her purple eyes and looked down at Pasu confused. He kept on barking. What was wrong with him? Soon she saw Inurir and Akula walking near her tree.  
"Hurry Shinurai! We must go!" Akula shouted.  
To go? Where? Shinurai got up and jumped from the tree, landing perfectly on her two feet.  
"Go? Where?" Shinurai asked confused, looking at both. Inurir and Akula.  
Inurir decided to interrupt Akula, since he thought that he would explain it better. Shinurai could notice the tears that rolled down on Akula's cheek and sighed, worried.  
"One of Casben's elfs was here. Our guards followed him and we think that he came to see if Daenir did his job. We have to get out of here. As long as you are here, Aerelyth will be in danger.." Inurir explained calmly, though that wasn't everything.  
"He almost killed Hugo." Inurir finished.  
Shinurai's eyes widened and she looked at Pasu before back at her friends.  
"I need to go then, but is Hugo alright?"  
Akula nodded her head. "Yes. Forben the Medic took good care of him. And you aren't going alone. Me, Inurir and Daenir are coming with you."  
What? She couldn't put them in danger. A sigh escaped her mouth and she shook her head.  
"No. I'm going alone. I can't even take Pasu with me. He can get hurt."  
"Shinurai! We decided it and you don't have a choice. The more time we loose, more problems we will have." Akula said with courage in her voice before gesturing towards the river's direction. "Daenir will wait for us there."  
Inurir and Akula already started running towards the river and Shinurai lowered herself to look at Pasu.  
"Go with them. I want to talk with Guardir first." She said and gestured with her hands for Pasu to follow her friends. Pasu let out a bark and ran after the two elfs. The girl looked at the Elder sitting on a log and she walked towards him. When she was near him, the woman bowed her head and sat next to him.  
"You came to say goodbye, warrior?" Guardir chuckled, but his voice was interrupted by a cough. Shinurai nodded her head and spoke.  
"Yes, sir. I'm not really good with goodbyes." Shinurai sighed, a tear rolled down her cheek. She was going to miss this place and Guardir who was like a second father to her. The man leaned his walking stick on the log and turned around to wrap his hands around the beautiful's lady figure.  
"We will miss you, warrior. Be really careful. Pasu will take care of you. I believe Daenir will, too. Trust him. But listen to me, no human has to know who you are. Other Elf Clans, too. Understood, warrior?" Guardir asked as he then released the young woman from the hug.  
The girl nodded, she listened to each word he spoke, another tear rolled down her cheek.  
"You take care of yourself, too sir." Shinurai said as she kissed the old man's cheek and smiled softly before running swiftly to the river where was going to be the meeting. Her two feet kicked the dirt, she ran so quick that it almost looked like she was flying in the air. The girl's light brown hair got in her eyes pretty often which made her pretty annoyed. Stopping for a second, she took a rubberband made from vinyls and she tied her hair up to a ponytail. Then the girl continued her sprint.  
**  
Pasu was sitting on the grass terrain, now his yellow eyes arose from Daenir and were locked on Shinurai. He barked to warn the group that she had arrived. Daenir seemed to be sorting out the resources while Inurir and Akula were filling up bottles with water. Shinurai walked down the hill, her legs swinging with gracia as she did so. Her hands were placed on her thighs as she stopped walking. A sign that she was quite nervous about all of this. A sigh escaped her mouth and she looked at Daenir.  
"Is everything ready?" The girl said as she tried to sound as calm as possible. She didn't want to worry none of them. Daenir flicked his elf ears as he heard the girl spoke and he nodded his head.  
"Yes. We have food, water. Though I believe that we will have to camp here for the night. We'll need some rest before we actually go."  
"But where are we even going?" Shinurai asked as she sat on the grass terrain, crossing her feet and putting her elbows on them.  
"Inurir said that he knows a place. It's another village. A human village." Akula said and looked at Shinurai to see her reaction, she knew that she feared humans and felt hatred towards them. Even when she was half elf, half human. The girl's purple eyes widened, shaking her head. Did they really have to?  
"Huh. We will need something to mask ourselves with. If they see that we are elfs.. They won't welcome us properly, will they?" Inurir said as he then walked next to Shinurai and sat next to her. "You better calm down. It will be alright."  
Shinurai turned her head towards the river, the sound of the relaxing water and the wind that blew through her light brown pigmented hair made a shiver to run through her spine. The last time that she entered a village, a human village was when she was five years old and when they killed her mother right before her eyes. The memories came quickly like a movie. In the farm area of the Highland Gardens village was a wooden house, not big, but not small.  
There lived Shinurai, Almithara and Vesstan. Vesstan was a man full with honor and loyalty. Almithara? She was an elf that lived with humans for pretty long time. A beautiful woman with long brown hair that reached her knees. A kind and loving woman. The love between Vesstan and Almithara was really strong and of course, they loved Shinurai, their precious daughter more than anything in the world. Vesstan was outside, taking care of the farm when Almithara was playing with her daughter inside the house, the scent of the delicious meal that Almithara cooked in the same time flooded the house. Young Shinurai was playing with a teddy bear, looking through the window. And what did she see? Soldiers loyal to the King Amedras. King? More likely a pig. An egoist, cruel pig. They came for the little Shinurai. Almithara grabbed Shinurai in her arms and ran through the back door, knowing what they came for. Not looking back, Almithara heard a shot of a gun, tears streamed down her face. She hid Shinurai's face in her chest and looked back for a second only to see Vesstan on the floor, blood stained the grass. Almithara ran as fast as she could towards their stallion Abbacus and carefully put her daughter on the back of the horse. Without hesitation, she commanded the horse to go. Little Shinurai was confused about what was going on, holding tight on the Abbacus's mane, she looked back only to see her mother get stabbed by one of those soldiers.  
Soon the horse brought her in a forest. The Aerelyth Forest where Guardir and his elf people lived. Guardir stepped closer to the horse and the young girl, revealing her shoulder to look at the tattoo. Since then everything went blank and the girl remembered nothing else. -- And there was Shinurai, shaking her head as she remembered all of this. Inurir took a step closer towards her and wrapped his arms around her wraist.  
"Shinu? Is everything alright?" He muttered as he looked down at the girl, tilting his head as he tried to meet her purple gaze. But every time he tried to, Shinurai tilted her head away.  
"Yes. I'm alright.. Just remembered something. I'm alright."  
Nodding his head, the male elf removed his muscular hands from the young woman and walked to Akula. The girl raised her hands to remove the rubberband from her light brown pigmented hair and release her hair. It was quite uncomfortable with her hair tied up. Feeling much better, she looked at Pasu and gave him a soft smile before looking at the siblings and Daenir.  
"It will be cold if we don't have a camp fire. I will go for some wood, is that alright with you, guys?" Shinurai asked them as Pasu just laid on the grass terrain, his tail flicking. She knew that he hunted at night, so the girl didn't worry about her lovely companion. Daenir's ears twitched as he heard Shinurai speak and nodded his head.  
"Maybe you could take Inurir or Akula with you? I don't want you to go alone and I would accompany you, but I need to sort something out here." Daenir said as he returned his attention to the map that he was looking at. Inurir's elf ears perked up as he heard his name and spoke.  
"I would love to come with you, Shinu. I have nothing else to do after all." The elf man said as he followed Shinurai that seemed to be walking deeper in the forest. Every time she lowered her body to take a stick from the ground, her collarbone was showing which caused Inurir's face to blush and his eyes to widen. What a nice collarbone, he thought. His stare was quite hungry looking and when Shinurai turned around to see if he was collecting sticks, her face burned red.  
"Are you even helping me? Or you just came to stare?" Shinurai laughed, but her tone sounded more like 'Don't even look.' Inurir shook his head and lowered himself each time he saw a stick.  
"I was curious, though. What did you remember? When we were by the river."  
"Oh, that. Well--" She paused for a second to grab another stick before she proceeded with her speech. "Memories from when I was a kid. When Guardir and the Aerelyth Clan found me."  
"Ah.. I remember that you arrived on the back of a horse. And since then Guardir took care of you. If I remember right."  
The girl nodded her head. "You do remember right. Alright, how many sticks you got?"  
Inurir looked at the sticks he held and flicked his pointy ears. ".. Two."  
Shinurai chuckled and looked at the sticks that laid in her nicely shaped arms, counting them in her mind. "Twelve. That will be enough. Let's go back."  
Inurir didn't want to go back. He wanted to be alone with her, but this was quite impossible but for now. The man watched the girl walk off and seconds after, he walked behind her quite ashamed that she got more sticks than him.  
**  
Daenir walked up to Shinurai and grabbed the sticks from her hands leaving Shinurai confused as he trotted back where Akula and Pasu were playing together. Then he dropped the sticks on the ground and surrounded them with some pebbles before actually rubbing one of the sticks with a bigger pebble to create the fire. After a couple of times, it worked and there was a little fire that could warm them a little bit in the cold nights. Inurir walked towards the campfire, if you could call it that and threw the two sticks in the flame to ignite it even more. Soon it got dark and the little group surrounded the camp fire. Pasu nudged Shinurai's neck softly before running off. She was aware that the male wolf went to hunt. She placed her hands on the grass terrain, crossing her feet and stared up at the sky. Enjoying the fire that warmed her and the beautiful sky, she got lost in thoughts again. Someone touched her shoulder and the girl flicked her elf ears before looking at Daenir.  
"Huh? What is it Daenir?"  
"Where did Pasu run off to?" He asked as he pointed at the direction of where the beast ran off with his finger.  
"He went to hunt."  
"Alone?"  
"Yeah-- He's a loner after all. When we found him he was pretty bad injured. He maybe got in a fight with an Alpha male or had unsuccesful hunt." The girl spoke, raising her shoulders, she wasn't sure herself. And how could she be sure? The animals didn't talk. Sadly though.  
"Oh- I see." Daenir said, nodding his head, some of his white hair falling over his green eyes before he looked back at the siblings. Inurir had his arms wrapped around his sister to warm her and Akula seemed to be sleeping in his arms. Shinurai laid on the grass terrain, plopping her head on Daenir's lap.  
"Do you mind?" She asked, her purple eyes were now staring in his pure green pigmented eyes.  
Daenir chuckled before shaking his head. "No. Just rest well." The girl nodded her head and closed her eyes, she used his lap as a pillow. Who knew that muscular legs like his could be so comfortable? The man smiled when the girl closed her eyes and he ran his fingers through her light brown hair, his eyes widening when his fingers touched her hair. It was so soft and it felt like he was touching silk. Soon though Inurir noticed what was going on and frowned slightly, but Akula hiding her head in his chest while sleeping seemed to relax him. Closing his eyes aswell, the man elf tried to fall asleep.  
**  
Night. After the night, sunrise. The sun took it's place and stroked Shinurai's face with it's gentle strokes. Her eyes opened slowly, making a grimace. It felt like the sun was poking her right in the eye. Then she hid her face with her hand before getting up and looking around. Daenir was already drawing something on the map, Inurir was carrying a bucket of water and Akula seemed to be stroking Pasu's back as if she was giving him a massage. A soft chuckle escaped her mouth, and so her purple gaze kept on travelling through the beautiful hill, the river. Walking towards Inurir, the girl stopped infront of him and raised her hand right infront of his face. Inurir looked at her with confusion. Was that human elf crazy? What was her problem, he thought.  
"No one woke me up. All of you are doing something and I'm there sleeping. What are you guys thinking?" Shinurai said, her left leg was tapping the grass terrain. She tried to look as angry as possible.  
"We thought that you needed rest, plus, you look really cute when you sleep. How could we wake up the angel?" Inurir winked at her before chuckling. "I know you want to keep me as close as possible, but can you take a step back so I can carry the water to Pasu? He hunted a hare yesterday, but he didn't really drink water." The man said as he passed by Shinurai and placed the water bucket infront of the wolf that seemed to enjoy Akula's attention. The human elf frowned slightly stubborn and walked towards Daenir, sitting next to him.  
"Need help with this map.. thing.. you're doing?"  
"If you know how this place is called, yes. If not.. then no."  
Shinurai thought for a second or two, E.. Evor.. Evor Wood! That's right.  
"Evor Wood." The girl said, smiling when she saw that the man unlocked his gaze from the map and looked at Shinurai for a second before locking his gaze on the map again, drawing the name Evor Wood on a current spot. Then she walked towards Akula and sat near her.  
"I see you and Pasu are getting along well."  
"Oh, yeah- He is adorable!" The blonde girl giggled as she petted the wolf's neck. "I see why you love him that much." Pasu turned around when he heard Shinurai and licked her face before laying down, letting the elf woman Akula to pet him. Inurir came closer to the girls and the wolf just to pick up the bucket and go closer to the river to fill it again.  
"The weather today is amazing, isn't it?" Akula spoke with her innocent, soft vocals as her blue eyes travelled towards her brother Inurir that seemed to take his shirt off just because of this obvious reason. A chuckle escaped her mouth. "I mean Inurir must be agreed with that." The girl smirked as she poked Shinurai's shoulder. Pasu barked when Akula stopped touching him for a bit and the blonde woman began rubbing his neck softly again.  
"What do you mean?" Shinurai muttered as she looked at Akula, behind her was Inurir that was without his shirt. The girl blinked a couple of times as she scanned the man's well formed body. He had beautiful, muscular arms and same goes for his chest. Lost at the view for a moment, Shinurai shook her head before patting the wolf, too acting like she saw nothing. But of course Akula noticed, she wasn't stupid at all and an innocent smile formed on her lips.  
"I would be happy if you and Inurir were together. I mean.. my best friend with my brother? Wouldn't that be adorable?" The blonde girl giggled, noticing that Pasu fell asleep from all this attention that he received. Shinurai's purple eyes widened as she heard her friend's words and she shook her head immidiately.  
"Akula- Don't even think about it, can you?"  
"But- Fine." The girl snorted, looking like a little baby that had it's candy stolen. Shinurai wrapped her arms around her friend for a short moment, pulling her for a hug before she quickly released her and got up.  
"Why don't you see what's Inurir up to?" Akula chuckled, smiling when Shinurai pulled her in a hug, but it all ended so quickly that the girl didn't even get to blink. Maybe Shinurai wasn't the one for hugs? Heh. The girl clapped her hands hapily when she saw Shinurai making her way towards her brother.  
"Got too hot for you, eh?" The woman laughed, her heartbeat went a bit faster. A step was the distance between them, if she reached her hand, she would be able to touch him. And that's what she wanted. She wanted to reach her hand and touch the man, but she knew that it would be weird. It just wouldn't be her if she did so. So the girl didn't dare to do anything.  
"Heh. Well you could say." Inurir chuckled as he put the bucket on the ground and raised his hand just to rub the sweat off his forehead.  
"Oh, pardon me. It must be really tiring to carry a bucket around." The girl smirked playfully as she spoke. Inurir turned around to look at the girl and took a step closer.  
"Then why don't you honor me and do my job?" The man said, his dark green eyes scanned her from her toe to her beautiful face, his elf ears twitched.  
"I wouldn't do you much honors." Shinurai chuckled, her pale skin reflected the heat on her cheeks spreading the red pigment on it.  
"Then do me another honor." Inurir's green gaze softened as he took a step closer to the girl and wrapped his hands around her wraist, some of his dark blonde hair tips fell over his eyes.  
Her purple optics widened as the male pulled her closer, but she didn't pull herself away. She liked the way he held her, the red pigment on her cheeks spreaded even more. Was she dying? One part of her screamed for him to let her go, but the other wanted to hide her head in his chest and forget about everything.  
"What honor?" Shinurai asked confused, her voice was surprisingly not shaking. Inurir didn't say anything, he just lowered his cranium, his nose almost touched hers. Their eyes locked each other, teleporting them to another universe. His hands pulled her even closer, locked around her wraist. Oh, how he wanted to never let her go, but he was aware that somehow, sometime it had to happen, but he enjoyed the fact that he wasn't letting her go for now.  
"I-Inurir?" The girl said, her purple eyes widened when the man pulled her even closer, she pulled her head away just to meet his green gaze again. Scanning his body for a second, the girl raised her hand and ran her fingers through his dark blonde pigmented hair. Inurir's serious face broke and a small smile formed on his lips. Shinurai was on her toes, her lips almost touched his, but she hesitated and hid her face in his muscular naked chest. Soon, Akula's vocals were heard as she stood near the two that embraced each other. The girl smirked when she repeated Shinurai's words and tried to imitate her voice.  
"Don't even think about it, Akula. Can you?"  
Even when he didn't want to and something told him not to, the man released the girl and looked at his sister with confusion. What did this blonde speak? Or did she speak non-sence just because she was blonde? Thinking about that made him chuckle and Shinurai thought that he was laughing at her. *NOT FINISHED YET!*


End file.
